Man of Steel (TV series)
Man of Steel is an American computer-animated action-adventure science fiction superhero television series, being based on the DC Comics character of the same and and created by Greg Weisman, with Sam Register, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini as executive producers. It is produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television Animation, and DHX Media, its also set to premiere on Cartoon Network on March 11, 2014. Summary After being rocketed out from the dying planet of Krypton and being raised by human couple, Kal-El, a.k.a Clark Kent, than mores to Metropolis where he become Superman where he use his powers to bring hope while also saving the city from potential menaces. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman '''(Voiced by Sam Daly) - The series' main character, a alien superhero who works as a reporter at the Daily Planet. * '''Lois Lane (Voiced by Catherine Taber) - Superman's love interest who also a reporter at the Daily Planet. * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - Superman's friend who a photographic at the Daily Planet as well. Supporting * Perry White (Voiced by Chi McBride) - The chief editor of the Daily Planet. * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Stephen Root) - Superman's adoptive father. * Martha Kent (Voiced by Barbara Bain) - Superman's adoptive mother. * Cat Grant (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - Gossip columnist of the Daily Planet. * Ron Troupe (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - A level-headed journalist at the Daily Planet who has political views. * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - Superman's cousin. * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Matt Lanter) - A young clone of Superman. * Steve Lombard (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - The Sports Editor of the Daily Planet and Clark's romantic rival. * Lana Lang (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Clark's old childhood/girlfriend from Smallville. * General Sam Lane (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) - Lucy's father who's a army general who has a neutral view of Superman. * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - A police captain. * Krypto the Superdog (Voice effects by Frank Welker) - A Kryptonian dog who's Superman pet. * Eradicator (Voiced by Nolan North) - A Kryptonian robot created by Jor-El to watch over Superman. * Professor Emil Hamilton '''(Voiced by Tom Kane) - A professor at S.T.A.R. Labs who help Superman on a daily basic at times. * '''Jor-El (Voiced by Tim Daly) - a Kryptonian scientist who learn of Krypton's destruction. * Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Jor-El's wife who also know as Krypton's destruction as well. * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Khary Payton) - A ex-LexCorp scientist who become his own hero by wearing a steel suit. * Natasha Irons (Voiced by Kat Graham) - John's niece. Other Allies * Justice League '''- consisting of: ** '''Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Troy Baker) - CEO of Wayne Industries who also a vigilante by night. ** Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Nicole Q) - An Amazonian demigoddess princess. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - ** Barry Allan/Flash (Voiced by Steven Yeun) - ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Dave Boat) - ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Keith David) - * Legion of Super-Heroes - consisting of: ** Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (Also voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - ** Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Voiced by ) - ** Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl (Voiced by ) - ** Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (Voiced by ) - ** Garth Ranzz/Lighting Lad (Voiced by ) - ** Chuck Taine/Bouncing Man (Voiced by ) - ** Dawnstar '''(Voiced by Laura Bailey) - ** '''Wilimena Vauxhall/Sensor Girl (Also voiced by Kate Higgins) - * Congorilla (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - * Antagonists * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Steven Ogg) - CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Mercy Graves '''(Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - Lex's personally assistant/bodyguard who always drives Lex on a limousine. * '''Vril Dox/Brainiac (Voiced by Peter Jessop) - A rogue AI who destroy Krypton. * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - A energy-sucking bring who was a ex-janitor at LexCorp. * Mr. Myxzptlk '(Voiced by Patton Oswalt) - A fifth-dimensional mischief who's a complete annoyance to Superman. * '''Mongul '(Voiced by Eric Masters) - * 'Intergang '- consisting of: ** '''Bruno Mannheim (Voiced by ) - Leader of the Intergang. ** Whisper A'Daire (Also voiced by Grey Griffin) - ** Morgan Edge (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - ** Dabney Donovan (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Bruno's personally mad scientist. * Bizarro (Also voiced by Sam Daly) - A failed, yet bizarre clone of Superman. * Winslow Schott/Toyman '''(Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - * '''John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by Paul Blackthrone) - * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by Kate Higgins) - A puzzle-obsession villainess. * Carl Darper/Master Jailer (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - A trap-theme criminal who's a highly skilled engineer. * Darkseid (Voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - The ruler of Apokolips. ** Kalibak (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - ** Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) - Darkseid's uncle. ** Kanto (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - ** DeSsad (Also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Darkseid's mad scientist. ** Granny Goodness (Voiced by Tress MacNielle) - *** Female Furies - consisting of: **** Lashina (Voiced by ) - **** Mad Harriet (Voiced by ) - **** Stompa (Voiced by ) - **** Gilotina (Voiced by ) - **** Bernadeth (Voiced by ) - * Doomsday (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A creature that nearly kills Superman. * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A criminal mastermind who transferring his brain to a gorilla body. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang) - * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (Voiced by Michael Jai White) - A gun-toting mercenary with Kryptonite bullets. * Lobo '(Voiced by Patrick Warburton) - A bounty hunter. * '''Leslie Willis/Livewire '(Voiced by Hynden Walch) - * 'Kenny Braverman/Conduit '(Voiced by Travis Willingham) - Clark's old rival in Smallville who gain a alien-like suit and quickly uncover Superman's identity as well. * 'General Dru-Zod '(Voiced by Clancy Brown) - A power-obsession Kryptonian general who was once Jor-El's friend. ** '''Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by ) - Zod's love interest. ** Non (Also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Zod's bodyguard who never speaks. * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A prank-obsession criminal who pull very dangerous pranks who's somehow become a formidable enemy to Superman. * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Titano (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Massacre '(Voiced by ) - * '''Lord Satantus '(Voiced by ) - ** 'Lady Blaze '(Voiced by ) - * '''Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by Nolan North) - * Micah Flint/Rock (Voiced by Michael Dorn) - * Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) - Other Antagonists * Episodes ''See List of Man of Steel (TV series) episodes '' Trivia * The series uses elements from the Post-Crisis Superman comics, the 1970s Superman film series, Smallville, the DCEU's Man of Steel flim series, Lois & Clark: The Adventures of Superman, and Superman: The Animated Series. * The series use the elements of the Villain of the Week. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Superman Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Computer animation Category:Superhero television series